El Secreto de mi Existencia
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: UA. En el mundo mágico ser squib es casi como tener una enfermedad. Harry, que ha nacido con este mal, se cría con sus tíos en una vida absolutamente muggle y sin respuestas. Hasta que en un accidente conoce a una misteriosa chica.


_Los personajes pertenecen a © JK Rowling_

_Este fic nació gracias a un desafío solicitado en el foro **Chocolate y Menta** por **HuesosPotter**. Amiga, intenté complacerte en la historia con un toque personal. Espero que me haya resultado, y si no, pues, los tomatazos son bienvenidos._

_Jamás he escrito un UA, así que no sé qué tal ha resultado._

_Ya saben, las críticas son siempre bienvenidas. _

* * *

**El secreto de mi existencia**

* * *

Lo supieron siempre, desde el primer día. Lo descubrieron cuando el niño le quitó la varita a James y no sucedió nada, ni siquiera soltaron chispas.  
Había sido un choque profundo, no era decepcionante pero sí era doloroso. Era casi como si su hijo hubiera nacido sin un brazo, o con algún problema fisiológico mayor. No obstante, lo amaban igual, a pesar del dolor y de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que él pudiera tener una vida digna en aquel mundo.

Era tan sólo un bebé, pero Lily sabía que él intuía todo, y sabía también, por su corazón de madre, que el niño sentía frustración al no poder imitar lo que su padre hacía con tan sólo sacudir la varita.

Pero seguía siendo su hijo, único y adorado. La luz de sus vidas en esos tiempos de oscuridad reinante. Se habían prometido a sí mismos que no les importaría lo que opinara la sociedad de ellos; que el hijo de los Potter fuera squib no era un tema para avergonzarse, porque lo valioso era que seguía siendo su hijo en todas las formas.

La guerra estaba en su pleno apogeo, Voldemort se denominaba a sí mismo el astro rey, con la diferencia de que nunca iluminó como el sol. La oscuridad ya había cubierto cada rincón de Inglaterra desolando a su población por completo. El tener un hijo squib no era tema de alarma en esos momentos. Lily bendecía aquel milagro de vida que había alojado tanto tiempo en su interior, y que, con o sin magia, lo defendería hasta la muerte.

Los padres se juraron a sí mismos que tanto su hijo como los de muchos otros merecían vivir en un mundo libre de un imperio maligno. La guerra había comenzado hace mucho, y aunque ellos la llevaban librando hace años, el fin se vio emerger imponente en sus corazones cuando nació aquella hermosa criaturita de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

Sí, la oscuridad vio la luz al cabo de un año, pero a un alto costo. Defender la vida de su hijo para que tuviese futuro, no sólo lo dejó sin padres, sino que además, lo llevaron a vivir donde sus más horribles parientes vivos.  
Al menos no corrió una suerte tan desventurada, ya que su falta de talento al menos le brindó una habitación y una escuela decente. Por supuesto, al crecer, él tampoco se enteró de nada. Nunca supo que había nacido en medio de una guerra que podría haberle costado la vida, y que no pertenecía a ese mundo tan sórdido y particularmente frívolo.

Sus tíos no eran una familia ejemplar, lo había notado desde el día en que puso a funcionar su conciencia y se dio cuenta de que su primo mantenía el control de la casa por medio de berrinches y gritos. Todo lo conseguía a base de amenazas sicológicas, "que voy a llorar; que me duele mi pancita; que muero de hambre; que al niño de la esquina lo quieren más que a mí porque le dan más helado, que quiero, quiero y quiero."

Por suerte él pasó por alto ese tipo de cosas y aprendió a escabullirse en el interior de los libros de aquella odiosa escuela militar para varones dónde lo habían matriculado a los diez años. Nunca comprendió bien las matemáticas, el español, y la ciencia. Sabía que algo le sonaba reconocible, pero no le encontraba sentido a la geometría ni a los cálculos ni a la algebra. Por más que lo intentaba, su cabeza se esmeraba por hacerle entender algo que no era. Como la absurda idea de convertir algo tangible en algo líquido. Más allá de hacerlo con el hielo, (como lo habían hecho en ciencias) el sabía que el secreto de la transformación iba mucho más allá de aquel escuálido cubito congelado. Su cabeza dibujaba formas y fórmulas que no tenían relación alguna, pero que para él sonaban mucho más certeras y reales que cualquier método científico. Para él, la verdadera ciencia se encontraba en transformar un metal cualquiera en oro, o mejor, una inerte copa de vidrio, en una hermosa paloma blanca.

"_Ya quisiera verlos hacer eso__."_

Cuando no estaba estudiando y su primo no se encontraba en casa, aprovechaba la ocasión de ver televisión. Le encantaban los espectáculos de magia, y se asombraba con cada truco. Para él, la verdadera ciencia se encontraba en el arte de aquel hombre que movía las manos con una rapidez tan excepcional que el público se ponía de pie para aplaudirlo. Se comía cada programa con los ojos, y para cada truco nuevo que el mago realizaba, él ya había descubierto la trampa.

Con el pasar de los años ya se sabía un par de trucos con los que impresionaba a sus compañeros de escuela. No lo dejaban ensayar nada "mágico" en la casa, y se impresionaba aún más de la frigidez de sus parientes.

También aprendió a darse cuenta de que aquel arte tenía un poco de ciencia, pero seguía siendo pobre y aburrido. Intentaba encontrarle la explicación a lo que su cabeza tramaba, a lo que luchaba por intentar sacar a la luz con sus pensamientos. Pero él se negaba rotundamente a creer sus propias ideas. No había ciencia alguna que probara que mediante la voz se pudiese concretar algo material en el aire. Pero su cabeza seguía insistiéndole absurdamente que sí.

Cuando cumplió diecisiete años sus tíos le dieron permiso, asombrosamente, para sacar licencia de conducir. Matricularse en alguna universidad significaba un costo extra y por supuesto ellos no querían pagar ni la mitad de lo que habían gastado ya con su educación escolar. Ahora tenía que costeárselo él, y si tenía suerte con la beca para estudiar ciencias, seguramente necesitaría un auto para poder viajar a Oxford.

A pesar de los años, su cabeza seguía atormentándolo con la absurda idea de que había algo más, la vida no podía ser tan aburrida, sosa, y sin emoción.  
Le costó decidirse por alguna carrera en particular, y si bien no había nada que llamara su atención, la ciencia era lo más cercano a lo que lo atormentaba. Si con ello podía encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dudas, entonces habría tomado el camino correcto.

"_Es que tiene que haber algo más, la vida no puede ser sólo esto."_

Por suerte la vida le sonrío notoriamente. A los dieciocho años consiguió la beca, una buena carta de recomendación de su escuela, un pequeño Volkswagen del 90, y no estaba demás decirlo, la asombrosa y entusiasta despedida de sus tíos que ya no lo verían nunca más.

Cuando emprendió camino, con una pequeña maleta a cuestas, un poco de ropa usada por su primo, y un pase para su nueva vida escondido en la guantera del auto, se topó con un percance. Recorriendo la carretera hacia Ottery Saint Catchpole el auto dio una sacudida y él tuvo que usar toda su maniobra para no chocar contra un árbol. La buena suerte lo había llevado por un camino de desgracias que no esperaba, ya que, al no tener el vehículo un airbag, como los modernos, éste se había golpeado la cabeza contra el vidrio del piloto y sangraba por la sien.

Abrió los ojos y vio, con dolor, como sus pequeños ahorros se consumían en una poluta de humo que salía del parachoques estrellado. Adolorido, intentó abrir la puerta, pero un crujido en su hombro y cuello se lo impidió. El choque había sido en grandes magnitudes, pero el volcamiento fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había arrastrado el árbol junto con él colina abajo.

Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo magullado, intentó pedir auxilio a través del vidrio roto, pero sólo se podía escuchar el silbar del viento a través de los árboles.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí" _

Intentó con el brazo derecho abrir la puerta del piloto, pero estaba trabada, y la fuerza aplicada no ayudaba a menguar el dolor.

Se quedó tranquilo un instante pensando que en algún momento alguien vería el humo del auto desde arriba, y así se quedó, con un dolor palpitante en la sien, un brazo dislocado y la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento dejaría de tener control sobre su cuerpo.

"_Es ahora cuando la ciencia debería actuar. Debería existir una __fórmula que pudiese cerrar mis heridas… con sólo pedirlo. Eso… eso voy a intentar averiguar…. Cuando…. Llegue…a….Ox…."_

* * *

Escuchó una voz a su alrededor. Una luz fluorescente y encandilarte le molestaba en los ojos y se vio obligado a ceñirlos aún más.

-¿Puedes oírme?

La voz se escuchaba lejana, pero ya no sentía dolor. Se llevó ambas manos por acto reflejo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía el brazo y tampoco la cabeza.

"_¿Estoy muerto?__ ¿De quien es esa voz?"_

Sin abrir los ojos escuchó que la voz pronunciaba unas palabras que él asumió como un idioma desconocido y súbitamente la luz que lo molestaba se apagó. Luego, se escuchó un sonido metálico y un quejido.

-¿Puedes oírme?-Repitió la voz.

"_No puedo estar muerto. La oigo de cerca. ¿La oigo? ¿Es una chica?"_

Lentamente sacó las manos de su cara y se dio cuenta de que la luz incandescente ya no lo molestaba. Con cuidado abrió los ojos, sospechando que debía acostumbrarse a la luz, pero lo que vio fue sólo oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó asustado, y luego se alarmó.- ¡Mi beca! ¡Mi beca está en la guantera del auto! ¿No se quemó, no le pasó nada?

-¿Tu qué?

-¡Un sobre que había en la guantera del auto!

-Está todo en perfecto estado.-dijo ella dulcemente. Cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, comprendió que la única luz que provenía de afuera era la de la luna, que estaba desmayado sobre el césped en medio de un sendero, y que su auto estaba en perfectas condiciones, a excepción de algunos rasguños en el parachoques.

-Pero, si yo…

-Tuviste un pequeño accidente y te desmayaste. Te saqué de tu…vehículo, y te dejé aquí porque parecías inconciente.

-Pero si yo tenía el brazo quebrado y mi cabeza estaba sangrando.-Intentó juntar las ideas. En su cabeza se dibujaba la imagen del accidente de una forma clara y concisa, pero no lograba hacerlas coincidir con lo que estaba pasando.- Mi camisa debería estar manchada… ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Sangrar?-la voz de ella sonó nerviosa.-Sólo te golpeaste la cabeza contra el vidrio, pero no sucedió nada.

Él se palpó la cabeza en la parte herida y sólo sintió un huevo que le dolió bastante.

-Tienes un par de chichones.-siguió hablando.-Creí que te había ocurrido algo peor.

-Es que sí me había ocurrido algo peor, mi auto estaba a punto de incendiarse.-atropelló las palabras intentando buscarle significado a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía encajar el puzzle.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Ottery Saint Catchpole-contestó ella- Bueno, ahora que estás mejor, deberías seguir tu camino.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo pero él la agarró por la mano. La chica se volteó sorprendida y él abrió la boca levemente al darse cuenta de cómo la luz de la luna finalmente la alumbraba de frente. El cabello era rojo, no un rojo furioso, era un rojo anaranjado, largo y liso. Su piel brillaba fantasmalmente, y sólo resaltaban de las facciones sus ojos asombrosamente castaños.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí?-le preguntó incrédulo para salir de su asombro.- ¡Ni siquiera sé como te llamas! ¡Acabo de despertar de una horrible pesadilla y me dices que no ha sucedido nada! ¡Quiero explicaciones!

Ella abrió la boca asustada y se dio cuenta de que intentaba retroceder. Su mano derecha estaba metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si de él fuese a sacar algo para defenderse. Entonces, asustado, la soltó, y ella relajó la mirada.

"_¿No tendrá un arma verdad? ¿No será una de esas sicópatas que salen en la CNN__?, ¿bonita, gentil, heroína? Siempre usan esos trucos para robar a los hombres" _

-Gracias…-dijo aturdido con una extraña sensación de pánico en el estomago. Era mejor salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Se levantó con dificultad y se limpió los pantalones con las manos intentando parecer sereno. La miró de reojo, ella aún mantenía la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Gracias, por ayudarme…-Dijo con torpeza sintiendo los temblores en su voz. Sin darle la espalda se encaminó hacia el auto y abrió la puerta del piloto que no le dio problemas de trabaduras.

"_Demasiado extraño__."_

-Me llamo Ginevra.-Dijo ella finalmente, y él vio que la chica sacaba la mano del bolsillo y sonreía avergonzada.

Con un pie fuera del auto y otro dentro, sopesó las consecuencias si se quedaba o se iba. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y la verdad era que esa chica era sumamente sospechosa.

-Gracias Ginevra.-Le dijo él atentamente, y le pareció que ella se sonrojaba.

-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? Digo, para que te hayas volca… estrellado.-él no pasó por alto aquel error. Ahora ella era la que parecía nerviosa, y él comprendió finalmente que algo no cuadraba del todo. Observó su vehículo, todo estaba en orden, incluso los papeles al interior de la guantera. Era imposible. Si su cerebro no mentía, y no estaba lo suficientemente loco, él sí se había volcado y terminado con graves heridas. Pero en cambio, ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a una desconocía que decía llamarse Ginevra, y sin ningún rastro de que hubiese ocurrido un accidente letal.

-Creo que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad, Ginevra.-dijo saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la chica tenía en el bolsillo, no podía ser ningún cuchillo, o ninguna pistola, porque la única sombra que se notaba era algo similar a un lápiz.

"_¿En qué estaba pensando__ esta chica?"_

-¿Verdad?-titubeó ella, y nuevamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo.-Te he dicho todo lo que ocurrió, no he inventado nada.

-¿Segura?

Él se acercó lo suficiente para verla de frente. Gracias a la luna ahora podía observarla con más atención. Su nariz y mejillas estaban surcadas de diminutas pecas, y su ropa, a diferencia de la de él, parecía ser costosa.

-¿Me conoces?-le preguntó súbitamente, lo cual le pareció absurdo. Él era tan desconocido en su familia como lo era en la sociedad, esa chica no podía saber nada de él. Aunque tal vez andaba tras su beca.

-¿De ti? Pero si ni siquiera sé como te llamas. Además, eres muy descortés. Te acabo de salvar la vida y tú…

-¡Lo admites!-gritó comprobando finalmente su absurda sospecha. No obstante, una curiosidad plagada de terror invadió su mente cuando sopesó la idea. Sí, había ocurrido el accidente, pero entonces, ¿cómo hizo esa muchacha para salvarle la vida?

Ella había retrocedido y lo miraba con la boca abierta, parecía agitada y él notó que quería salir corriendo. Los papeles se habían volteado y él no se iría sin una respuesta clara.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Admito que te vi desmayado!

-No. –Se acercó él.- Acabas de admitir que me salvaste la vida.

Ella se sonrojó e inspiró aire profundamente. Lo que vino después no alcanzó a procesarlo, porque repentinamente su cara se vio cubierta de algo viscoso. Cayó al suelo tambaleándose asqueado. No comprendía qué había ocurrido. Lo último que vio antes de aquel ataque fue a ella sacando el lápiz del bolsillo (el cual parecía venir con una linterna) y luego de eso, todo se oscureció cuando se pegó esa cosa fétida a su cara.

-¡Pero qué…! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Escuchó pisadas que se alejaban y comenzó a gritar. Eso, fuese lo que fuese, le escocía los ojos por debajo de los lentes.

-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me quema!

Tal como había sucedido con el accidente del auto, aquello parecía ser parte de una horrible pesadilla. Todo lo vivido con los Dursleys era un cuento de hadas comparado con la desgracia que había vivido las últimas horas.

Intentó quitarse la sustancia con las manos, pero sus dedos se inflamaron al tacto. Volvió a gritar con dolor, ya no sabía si los ruidos que escuchaba eran del exterior o de su propio interior, porque perfectamente podía estar quemándose por dentro.

"_Ella me hizo algo con ese lápiz. Pero, ¿qu__é hizo? ¿Qué es esa chica?"_

Vencido por el dolor creyó entrar en la locura cuando su cabeza lo obligó a pensar en cosas que tenía censuradas hace mucho. O que bien, planeaba abrir en Oxford después de un par de años.

La simple idea de que la muchacha hubiese hecho aparecer eso de manera inmaterial era una idea insensata e imposible. Pero si no era eso, entonces, ¿qué?

-¿Prometes que te irás si te quito los mocos?-Le preguntó con la voz amenazante, pero más allá de sonar con maldad, sonaba como si una madre regañara a su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Me quema! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

Ella pareció vacilar, o al menos eso alcanzó a comprender por la distancia que mantenía con él.

-Por favor…-Le suplicó al borde del colapso.

Ella resopló y súbitamente pronunció algo que él reconoció por sus vagas clases en latín.

"_Finito __Incantato"_

Repentinamente el dolor se desvaneció y sintió con alivio como el aire le impregnaba los pulmones con la fresca brisa otoñal.

Pero de inmediato volvió a la realidad cuando descubrió lo que había sucedido. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que la chica lo apuntaba con un palito de madera, y que al parecer debía temerle.

Levantó las manos y se alejó asustado mientras ella avanzaba hasta él sin dejarlo de apuntar. El palito como tal, irradiaba un brillo opalino que centellaba en la mano de la chica. Y curiosamente, más que sumergirse en el pánico, algo pareció despertar en su interior. ¿Por qué aquello le parecía tan… normal?

"_Estoy desvariando. Probablemente estoy muerto y estoy en un limbo o algo así. Encerrado con esta loca."_

-No me dejaste alternativa.-Susurró ella, y su voz sonó asustada.-Esto no debería haberlo hecho, ahora, tendré que hacerte olvidar.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Baja esa cosa! –No sabía por qué lo pedía, pero ciertamente ese palito parecía traer más problemas que un arma común.

-¡No! ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Por qué te estrellaste en esta zona? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

La chica atropellaba las palabras, y él comprendió que ella también se debatía un dilema. Para ella, algo en todo esto tampoco cuadraba.

-Te lo digo si bajas esa cosa.-Le pidió con la voz súbitamente aguda. Ella bajó su mano con cuidado, pero no soltó el palito.

-Iba hacia Londres al centro para inscribirme en la Universidad de Oxford.- Ni siquiera sabía porque le contaba todo eso. Sus palabras salían a borbotones, sentía que era la única forma de liberarse de aquella circunstancia.

-Es que no deberías estar aquí…-Volvió a susurrar ella.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le ordenó levantando el palito.

-Harry.-Contestó con las manos en alto mientras retrocedía. Ella avanzó al mismo tiempo y el pánico volvió a envolverlo.

-¿Harry qué?

El tragó saliva cuando sintió el palito a palmos de su nariz. Las pecas de ella relucieron bajo la luz de aquella cosa que sólo recordaba haber visto en sus fantasías de niño, cuando un mago de la televisión hacia que el palito se quebrara en dos cada vez que un niño la tomaba entre sus manos.

-¡Potter!-gritó aterrado. La chica sorpresivamente exhaló un gritito ahogado y se alejó con el palito bajando la guardia. El cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, sin saber en realidad qué podía seguir sucediéndole si ella activaba esa cosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?-susurró con lentitud.- No puede ser… ¿qué probabilidades hay?... ¿Cuántos hay? Existen muchos, no puede ser.

Ginevra parecía inmersa en un debate personal, miraba al suelo y al cielo como si quisiera ahí encontrar una explicación. Entonces, sus ojos castaños nuevamente se posaron en él.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De… -ella volvió a levantar el palito.- ¡Surrey!

No sabía por qué le temía tanto a esa cosa, pero no dejaba de suponer que realmente no tenía ninguna relación con sus fórmulas científicas.

-¿Qué… hay ahí?

Él se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero una nueva amenaza del palito lo hizo hablar.

-¡Casas, casas! ¡Dios!

-¿Dios? –Ella lo miró impresionada, parecía que hubiera dicho un sacrilegio.- ¿Sigues a _un_ Dios?

"_Ésta se volvió loca"_

-Pues, no sé, supongo.-ella lo miró especulativamente, sin mover el palito.- ¡No sé! ¿Qué quieres que te conteste?

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?-preguntó entonces cambiando la pregunta abruptamente, esta vez, la mirada de Harry se apagó.

-¿Es necesario?-le acercó el palito. Él tragó saliva.- No sé, no los conocí. Murieron cuando era un bebé. ¡Rayos! ¿Es todo esto necesario?

-¿Murieron cuando eras un bebé?-dijo ella balbuceando, el palito tembló y él intuyó que algo pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. Estaba seguro que si hubiera sido cualquier otro lo habría dejado ir.- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?-le preguntó mostrándole el palito. Él abrió la boca y luego la cerró, confuso.

-Sinceramente… no tengo idea, pero ya me está entrando pánico.

Ella río y él sintió que en su estomago se revolvía algo.

-¿Sabes por qué murieron tus padres?-él negó con una extraña sensación de vacío.- ¿Ninguna idea?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Es lo único que explicaría tu aparición por aquí!-dijo ella señalando el sendero. Para él no era más que un camino rural repleto de árboles, pero para ella parecía ser más que un simple tramo de tierra.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- él se acercó y ella volvió a levantar el palito.

-Está bien, está bien.-dijo levantando las manos.- pero no me acerques esa cosa.

-Tengo que asegurarme…-Susurró, y él no comprendió sus palabras.

-Mira, fue muy lindo conocerte, pero ahora si me permites, yo…

-¡No! No te vas a marchar hasta que sepa todo de ti.

-¿Qué te volviste loca?-Ella levantó aún más el palito, pero esta vez él no retrocedió.- No te conozco, ni tu a mí. Sólo quiero irme a Londres, por favor.

Ella al parecer sintió compasión por sus palabras, aunque sus ojos se dirigieron irremediablemente hacia su auto.

-No me voy a escapar.-repuso él. Ella bajó el palito y suspiró.

-Tienes razón, somos dos completos extraños. Aunque eso sigue sin explicar tu comportamiento ante esto-señaló la varita- y el que estés aquí.

-Es que no sé a que te refieres con "aquí"-confesó él. Aún manejaba la idea de estar soñando, porque sus heridas no podían haber desaparecido de la nada.

-¿No tienes idea de dónde estás? ¿No sabes que es "esto"? ¿Y te dices llamar Harry Potter?-Exclamó ella confundida, y lo único que consiguió fue confundirlo a él también.

-¿Y qué más esperabas?

Ella lo miró y por un segundo se contempló en sus ojos verdes. Él sintió nuevamente ese cosquilleo en el estomago, sus dos ojos castaños lo penetraban como un rayo láser.

-No entiendo nada…-susurró él.- ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué me interrogas? ¿Por qué le tengo pánico a ese palito? ¿Y por qué no tengo heridas? ¡No me digas que me encontraste desmayado! ¡No me lo trago!

Ella pareció discernirlo por un momento. Lo contempló seriamente y entonces él notó que se sonrojaba y sorprendía.

-Sabía que me parecías conocido, pero no sabía de donde. Te salvé del accidente porque tu cara me resultó increíblemente familiar.-confesó ella, y Harry sintió que algo dentro de él se tragaba ese cuento.

-¿Qué te parecí conocido?-Preguntó, aunque había una pregunta aún más difícil de contestar.- ¿Cómo diablos me salvaste del accidente?

Ella le mostró el palito.

-Sólo hay una forma de saber si eres quien estoy pensando, de lo contrario me veré obligada a borrarte la memoria.

-¿A borrar…?-Palideció.

"_Sí, definitivamente estoy tratando con una loca"_

Aunque ciertamente le pareció una locura, su cerebro le seguía jugando una mala pasada con sus ridículas teorías científicas. Ese lado que le recordaba la teoría del cubo de hielo.

"_No puede haber algo que cause una transformación… pero no tengo heridas, el auto está intacto… me lanzó algo a la cara que deshizo con un…. ¿finalizar encantamiento?"_

Su mente tradujo literalmente las palabras en latín que la chica había murmurado cuando le lanzó la sustancia mucosa.

-¿Qué eres?-Le preguntó finalmente. Pero ella fue más rápida.

-¿Qué eres tú?

Él se sorprendió.

-Soy una persona común y corriente en un mundo increíblemente aburrido, y en estos momentos, descabellado. –confesó.

-¿Crees que esto es descabellado?-Ella agitó el palito y de la nada hizo aparecer unas flores. Harry dio un saltó pero no se impresionó.

"_¿Por qué no me impresiona?"_

Algo muy adentro de él le decía que eso no era tan descabellado, que era posible.

"_¿Pero cómo?"_

-Me dijiste tu nombre, y tu físico no hace más que recordarme el cuadro que tengo en casa.-Le dijo ella, Harry parpadeó confundido.- te salvé porque eres increíblemente igual a él, y tus ojos… bueno, el brillo cobra vida en la pintura, tal como los tuyos.

Harry no pensó. Simplemente se aterró con aquellas palabras. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su vehículo, hasta llegar a la puerta. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y se le acerco lentamente.

-No te vayas.-Le pidió. Fue tan dulce que un leve remordimiento lo hizo devolverse.

-Déjame ir, no sé quien eres, y ya estoy empezando a creer cosas que…

-¿Qué cosas?

El rió.

-Esto es un absurdo sueño, una locura. Me tengo que despertar.-Cerró los ojos.- tengo que verme dentro del auto, con la cara bañada en sangre.

Aunque la idea le dio asco, ella rió. Y sin esperárselo le tomó la cara entre sus manos. El vértigo de su estomago se convirtió en una azorada batalla campal, y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando sintió que sus jugos gástricos le jugarían una mala pasada.

-Son los mismos ojos, no puedo estar tan equivocada. Soy muy buena fisonomista.

-Me estás confundiendo con alguien.-Susurró él, nervioso ante el contacto.- Me voy.

-¡No! Harry, espera.

Su nombre en la voz de ella llamándolo le sonó particularmente familiar. El calor subió hasta su pecho y dejó que ella lo siguiera observando.

-¿Sabes quienes pueden llegar hasta aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza. Ya no entendía nada.

-Sólo pueden llegar aquí quienes tengan un pasado como el mío. Nadie más puede hacerlo, está en la sangre.

Nuevamente su cerebro empezó a hacer conjeturas, un lado le decía que la ciencia no permitiría que un hombre pudiera llegar a un solo lugar guiado por su sangre o por algún tipo de rastro en su memoria emotiva. No obstante, el otro lado de su cerebro le decía que no era descabellado, que podía ser posible, y por alguna razón, él lo entendía y lo encontraba cuerdo.

-¿Qué eres?-Volvió a preguntar él. No estaba asustado, ahora, la curiosidad lo picaba como un fuerte aguijón en su cabeza.

-Sólo los que son como yo podemos tener esto.-Dijo ella señalando el palito.-Y sólo hay un tipo que es como nosotros que no puede poseerla.

Harry lanzó una risita.

-Puedo conseguir uno si me dejas recoger esa ramita del suelo.

-¡No te burles!-Lo chistó ella empujándolo contra la puerta del auto.

-¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡Auch!

-¿No tienes idea de quién eres, cierto?

Su cabeza contestó "no", pero su boca quería gritar imperiosamente "sí". No sabía qué contestar, la verdad es que ni el mismo se conocía.

Tantos años buscando respuestas en la lógica ahora sólo lo llevaban a realizar conjeturas que no tenían solución en ningún lado.

-Me encantaría poder contestar eso.-Dijo él de forma sincera. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad y suspiró.

-Mi familia vive en este lugar, tenemos una gran casa al otro lado del río. –Explicó.-Nuestra descendencia es antigua, aunque no se nos permite tener contacto con la gente de afuera para no correr peligro. A mí en lo personal no me importa relacionarme con algún mug… chico de afuera. Normalmente pido permiso para venir a vigilar, a ver si alguien viene a visitarnos, o, se pierde en el camino…

Él no comprendió ninguna palabra. Ella preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas algo ahora?

Él negó con la cabeza, ella suspiró.

Ya no tenía ganas de irse de ahí, quería quedarse y saber qué había ocurrido. Su cerebro científico esta vez había perdido la batalla. Ahora estaba seguro que las respuestas no se encontraban en la lógica, sino, que en seguir la corriente.

-Hace muchos años hubo una guerra, muchos murieron.-Continuó- Mi familia no corrió esa suerte, pero otras… -Suspiró y fijó sus ojos en él.- Mis padres tenían unos amigos que hace poco habían tenido un bebé, yo para ese entonces aún no había nacido. Mamá me contó que ellos fueron muy valientes. Querían darle a su hijo una vida digna, y decidieron luchar, pero les faltó dejarle una pista. Algo que lo trajera de vuelta a sus raíces. Cuando mamá fue a pedir la custodia del niño, éste ya había sido entregado y no sabía el paradero. ¿Y sabes? Hasta el día de hoy ella lo sigue buscando. Dice que cuando era aún un bebé, el parecido con su padre era impresionante, y sus ojos, eran el espejo de su madre. Así que cree que el niño, ahora probablemente un adulto, sea igual al padre.

Él no contestó. Su garganta estaba seca, y aquello era producto de la boca abierta. Algo dentro de él sonaba real, quería salir a la luz.

Recordó un brillo misterioso y la frustración. Recordó al mago en la televisión, y su rabia al no poder hacer del truco algo realmente espectacular. Porque sabía, muy dentro de él, que eso se podía hacer.

Quería estudiar ciencias para encontrar la formula para poder lograrlo, quería conseguir aquello que siempre había intentado hacer, pero que sus manos no le permitían.

-Yo…

-Toma.-Ella le ofreció el palito. Él la miró dudosamente antes de recibir algo que para ella se veía valioso y que sin embargo denotaba fragilidad.

Con cuidado lo tomó, pero como muchas veces lo había sentido, ese sentimiento de rabia volvió a apoderarse de él. Jamás supo de donde nacía aquella frustración, de dónde nacía aquella necesidad por demostrar que era diferente.

-No puedo…-susurró.- No me hace caso…

Ella suspiró con tristeza y lo miró a los ojos. Le quitó el palito de las manos y le corrió un mechón de cabello que le caía a un lado de la frente.

El cosquilleo le hizo hervir el estomago, pero era agradable. Quería mantenerlo así.

-No eres como nosotros.-Dijo ella, y la frustración la vio venir como un gigantesco balde agua. No. No era como ella, pero acaso ¿quería serlo?

-Te lo dije, soy muy normal.-Dijo intentando mantener la voz controlada. Ya no necesitaba pruebas, sólo quería creer que aquello era cierto.

"_Que se pudra la ciencia"_

-Claro que lo eres, así como yo también lo soy. Sólo que yo nací destinada a ella.-Señaló el palito.-y tú, probablemente estés destinado a otra… cosa.

Sus miradas chocaron y el cosquilleó le hizo arder la cara. Sí, tal vez no era como ella, pero pertenecía al mismo mundo que a ella. Y si no estaba destinado a usar una de esas cosas, entonces, tal vez…

-Me encantaría conocer a tu familia Ginevra.-Susurró él, y ella pareció sonreír.- Así me podrían contar un poco más sobre… mis padres.

-Dime Ginny.-Le dijo, y él sonrió ampliamente.- Sabía que eras tú, eres irremediablemente igual al hombre que adorna el salón de mi casa. Además, no saliste arrancando cuando te lancé el maleficio.

-¿Male… qué?-preguntó estupefacto.

-Ya aprenderás. Tendré que ponerte al día.

Él asintió obedientemente, y ella señaló su auto.

-Podemos ir en él si quieres. Hace frío para andar en escoba.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ella volvió a sonreír y con el palito atrajo a una vieja escoba que estaba oculta tras un árbol.

-Tal vez algún día te montes en una. Que no puedas hacer magia, no significa que no puedas volar.-Y la colocó en el asiento trasero mientras ella abría la puerta del copiloto.-Yo te guío, no es lejos de aquí.

Sí, no tenía más explicación. La ciencia no tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

Las respuestas estaban en dirección a ese sendero, con la chica que estaba a su lado y que conoció en la noche más loca de su vida.

* * *

Se detuvo a mirar el cuadro con aire ensoñador. Definitivamente era igual a su padre. Agradeció que tuvieran la pintura colgada en aquella pared de casi dos metros de alto, porque era la única forma de que ella lo hubiera podido reconocer.

Bostezó cansado, y una mano se aferró sorpresivamente a su cintura, asustándolo.

-¿De nuevo te quedaste hasta tarde?

-Tenía que terminarlo.-Contestó bostezando.

-¿Y?

El sonrió.

-Mañana tu madre tendrá un nuevo tónico para que las rosas no se le mueran con la nieve.

-¡Eres brillante!-Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojó.

Habían pasado algunos años después del encuentro. El regreso a su mundo le cambió la perspectiva de la vida. Después de entender quien y qué era realmente, comprendió por fin que no era ciencia lo que necesitaba, si no, que un caldero y un par de menjunjes para hacer todo lo que siempre soñó.

-¿Adivina qué?

Ella lo miró. De su bolsillo extrajo una diminuta sortija, a Ginny se le abrió la boca de par en par.

-Logré la transformación alquímica. Convertí el viejo anillo de tu madre.

Los ojos de la chica se transformaron en dos grandes esferas, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sí, al fin él había conseguido la transformación que jamás habría visto en una clase de ciencias: transformar la plata en oro con sólo un par de mezclas mágicas.

Le colocó el anillo en el dedo ante la mirada anonadada de la chica y luego se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Y sabes qué otra transformación descubrí?-La cortejó. Ella sonrió complacida.

No necesitó palabras para demostrarlo, sólo acciones. Porque a los pocos segundos ambos se habían perdido escaleras arriba.

Tal vez no era mago, pero vaya que era buen alquimista.

* * *

La historia se alargó más de lo que quería, pero finalmente dio este resultado. No quería que fuera una conversación directa. Quería meter la metáfora de la ciencia, y las ocurrencias de Harry hacia Ginny. (Como verán finalmente Harry se dedicó a la alquimia, lo que es una ciencia mucho más avanzada).

Quería hacer un final digno de HuesosPotter, pero no me dio la cabeza para seguir escribiendo, así que sólo aludí a "la escena" con un toque especial.

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Aquí son la 1 de madrugada y yo sigo escribiendo jajajaja

Es realmente difícil hacer una historia donde alguien que sea Squib y no sepa de su existencia mágica, de un día para otro se entere que es un "no mago" de la forma más rebuscada posible.

Porque Harry no era muggle, era squib, ¿cómo se le explica eso a una persona? Bueno, sólo Ginny pudo hacerlo.

¿Y la beca? Se quedó ahí pérdida en la guantera del auto junto con el deseo de estudiar ciencias.

¡Saludos a todos!

Anya


End file.
